NightShades
by Belin
Summary: Piper was not at all happy with her brother, Percy, coming back home with his friends that were also going to live them. Did she mention that Percy and his friends were famous? How the heck was she going to keep her massive secret a secret with the rest if the girls when they were going to all see each every second of the day?


**Hey! this is a new story. I really dont know what else to say. Oh! I'D like to thank Awesomepossum328 for editing the chapter and being my beta :). I hope you enjoy the story! Please tell me what you think by reviewing!**

Music boomed in the air, accelerating the excitement in the large audience.

The silver stage gleamed multiple colors from the lights above. Roaring, shouting, and screaming echoed out of the different mouths of fans in the crowd. It all amplified when four females, a blonde, a redhead, a brunette, and a purple-haired girl, all appeared on stage. The blonde went up front to the microphone, the brunette stood next to her with an electric guitar in hand, the redhead went behind the keyboard, and the purple-haired girl dove at the drums with a pair of sticks in her hand.

The crowd howled when the sound of the drums yelled from the amplifiers. The blonde strikes the guitar, then the redhead mastered the keys, and the melodic voice starts, arousing the crowd into a riot. That was how the entire night went: the female band playing original music, and the crowd applauding to no end.

The screen zoomed out and the words, "and that was last nights recap of the performance from the beautiful, 'NightShades'—" Piper shut off the tv.

The four band mates all sat on the couch, stretched out in pajamas. "Amazing how we go from world famous rockstars to nobodies at school in less than a day." The girls all hummed in agreement at Thalia's dry comment.

Piper braided her brown hair, that was before replaced with a blond wig. School started in two days and Piper was not looking forward to it. She'd rather go through a hundred practice rehearsals in her famous persona, Mari, than attend school as Piper, the geeky loser. She was positive her friends felt the same way.

Piper, Reyna, Thalia, and Annabeth were at the bottom of the menacing school food chain. They had always been bullied their entire high school existence. They were all broken and bruised, and nothing seemed to get better for them. Until last year. They were discovered by Aphrodite, a famous music producer; she found them playing one of Pipers songs in an abandoned warehouse. Then, everything escalated from there. They soon became the "NightShades", an all girl band.

They became so famous and popular that their songs were at the top charts every week, surprising all the girls. After a few performances, the girls were soon smiling again and they gradually grew stronger. They all had something to look forward to. They still hated school and they were still bullied, but they stood up for one another and it became tolerable.

Piper knew the life of fame, her father, Tristan McLean, was a famous movie star. That's why they only accepted if they could have different identities. They all wanted to keep their privacy and little normalcy they had. So Piper became Mari, the sweet blonde who was mostly the singer. Annabeth became Jazz, the killer brunette who rocked the guitar. Thalia, Sam, the punk drummer with the flaming purple hair. And Reyna, Alex, the fiery red head who can master any set of keys that an instrument occupies.

"Why did I choose the color red again? I'm a Latino, it looks weird with my skin." Reyna asked.

"What are you talking about? It looks great! I have never seen a Mexican pull off hair like you," Thalia said with her mouth full of pizza. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Piper agreed, "plus, I'm a blonde Cherokee, and I have darker skin than you. If anyone should be talking it's me."

Before Reyna could reply, Piper's stepmother ran in with a large smile that made her eyes gleam. Sally was an amazing person not to mention beautiful, with curly black hair and blue eyes. Piper could nearly tell her anything and they both loved each other as if they were actually mother and daughter.

"Piper! Percy's coming back the day after tomorrow!" Sally smiled happily.

Percy was Piper's stepbrother, who was also in a band that was famous. "The Immortals," was an all boy band, consisting of Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Leo Valdez. They were America's heartthrob, somewhat rivaling her own band. They were just as popular and famous as they were, except the boys were around longer.

Percy was barely fifteen when he entered the music industry. They were having auditions for the final member for the new band, and Percy got in with flying colors. Her father managed their band, and because they were famous full time, he didn't have a choice but to leave and attend some school for famous people.

So Piper and Sally hardly ever got to see him, they only met on breaks and that's only if they aren't touring some place. Piper was happy that Percy was coming home, but also worried. Percy didn't know that Mari was Piper, and neither did her father. Only Sally did, and she promised not to tell.

"That's great! But I thought he was on his summer tour with the band?" She asked.

Sally's grin only became larger, "nope! It ended early and that's not the best part!" Sally nearly jumped with glee when she said. "He's going to attend school here again!"

"What!" Piper and Annabeth both exclaimed.

They all looked at Annabeth who blushed. Thalia smirked, "that's great. Now Annabeth could finally declare her love for kelp head and get a boyfriend." Annabeth glared at Thalia. Percy and Annabeth used to be best friends, but Annabeth moved when she was thirteen and came back when Percy was already gone.

"And so is the rest of the band!" Sally added happily.

Thalia turned red and Annabeth smirked at her. Thalia glowered at her, "don't say anything." Her smirk only grew larger and she sang, "Thalia and Nico sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S—"

"That's it!" Thalia jumped on Annabeth and sat on her. If it wasn't obvious, Thalia had a huge crush on Nico, the mysterious, dark Italian.

"Your father and I decided it was best if the boys spent their senior year as normal teenagers going to a normal school."

Piper sighed, she could only imagine the horror that's going to be. Don't get her wrong, she was happy that her brother was coming home, but he's famous now. Wherever he goes, screaming fans would follow. Especially at school, he would instantly become popular with the other guys, and he would forget about her.

Of course that would probably never happen, it was just the worst case scenario that she imagined. Percy, hopefully, was still the same goofball she visited during Christmas. He never changed, even after the fame, so why would he over a few months? No she wouldn't worry about him changing, she needed to worry about keeping her secret a secret.

"And the boys just agreed?" Reyna doubted.

Thalia snorted, "why would they want to leave a place with not only edible, but good food that beats our cardboard pizza any day? Not to mention their ebook library, iMac computers, cappuccino machines in the hallway, and...where was I going with this?"

"Why the boys would agree to come to our nightmare called high school." Reyna deadpanned.

Thalia snapped her fingers. "Right! Anyways, they were either forced or blackmailed to come here. It also helps that they aren't legal adults yet and they have to do whatever their legal guardian says, which is also Piper's dad."

Sally waved her off, "yes anyways. The boys will stay here for a couple of days and then they will move in with their families, once they get back."

"What?!" Piper shouted. "Mom, what if they find out that we're," she pointed to the girls and herself, "secretly a world famous band?!"

Sally rolled her eyes, "Piper. Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid here? There is literally no trace of the other life you four possess in this house. Just don't say anything relating to it and you'll be fine. Now, relax. You get to see your brother again!"

Piper sighed, "you're right. I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for school and I'm just acting paranoid."

"So the usual?" Annabeth teased, which ended with a pillow thrown at her face.

"Plus," Sally smirked, "those boys are awfully cute. Especially that Jason kid, Piper. Maybe you and him coul—

"Mom!" Piper groaned.

Sally laughed, "I'm kidding! But you two would look cute together."

"Mom!" Piper screamed.

"Alright, alright, I'm done." Sally laughed and walked back to her room.

Piper shook her head, she loved her mom, but gods, she could be so embarrassing! Jason and her? Pshh, like that would ever happen. He probably had some gorgeous girlfriend that he was saying goodbye to at this very moment. Plus, even though it's been two years, she still wasn't ready. Not after him.

Piper groaned, it was the first day of school, and she was already running late. After taking a quick shower, Piper pulled on a oversized T-shirt and slipped on baggy jeans. Huh, Piper thought, my pants are way too lose. She raced downstairs with her skateboard in hand after putting on a belt and her glasses.

With her shoes on halfway, she ran towards the front door yelling, "MOM! IM LEAVING FOR SCHOOL!"

A distant but clear yell screamed, "DID YOU HAVE BREAKFAST?"

"NO BUT I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW IF I DONT WANT TO BE LATE!"

"LATE? PIPER, ITS 7:15! YOU HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO EAT AND REACH SCHOOL. PLUS YOU STILL HAVE TO MEET YOUR BROTHER AND THE BOYS!"

Really? Her clock must be broken than.

Piper snorted, "PLEASE, HE'S STILL PROBABLY DROOLING IN HIS SLEEP, DREAMING OF ANNABETH!"

A short "hey!" Preceded the muffled laughter.

"I WILL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT D—"

"OKAY! Sheesh." Piper muttered.

She leaned her skateboard against the wall by the door and trudged her way to the kitchen. Four boys, who were barely awake, were eating blue cookies on the island. She walked past them and grabbed an apple from the fridge.

"I'll eat it on my way to school." Piper told Sally.

Sally shook her head, "funny. No, you will choke and die if you eat while skateboarding."

Piper rolled her eyes, "and you call me paranoid." She muttered.

Sally looked at her and frowned, "after school we are going shopping. You need new clothes."

Piper gaped at her, "Mom! I hate shopping." She whined.

Every time she went shopping for clothes, she could never find her size. If she did, it would always look horrendous on her. It made her feel ugly and insecure. Of course that was before the weight loss, but she didn't care. She really didn't want to go shopping.

Sally shook her head, "no buts. Your pants would fall off if it wasn't for that belt. You know what? No, go upstairs and change into one of my jeans. You look like one of those sagging thugs. No child of mine is going to school looking like that."

Piper opened her mouth to argue but Sally gave her that look that no one crosses, not even her dad. So Piper ran upstairs and quickly changed into her moms jeans that surprisingly fit well. When she came back down, Sally gave her an approving smile.

"See, now you don't have to worry about your pants falling off and showing the world your underwear," Piper rolled her eyes but thanked her mother. Sally went upstairs back to bed after telling Piper to show the boys around school.

Piper turned around and found four set of eyes staring at her.

"What?" Piper snapped.

"You're not fat!" Percy shouted astonished.

"Nice to see you too," Piper dryly replied.

"Like seriously! You look good!" He smiled and then narrowed his eyes, "too good. Go back and change, I don't want no perverts staring at you."

Piper laughed, "what's wrong with you? Can't you see what I'm wearing?"

Percy shook his head, "why can't you just be ugly. That would make my life easier."

Piper stared at him with disbelief, "okay, let me just turn back time and go back into a womb and magically choose ugly genetics that I have no control over."

Percy grinned and shook his head, "I missed your sarcasm. Now come over here and give your big brother a hug," Percy finished in a baby voice.

Piper rolled her eyes and went over and hugged him. "You're an idiot, but I love you," she said fondly, "and you're only two months older than me."

She decided to introduce herself to the others since it would be awkward not to know each other when they would all be living under the same roof for a few days. "I'm Piper, and let me guess, you are Nico, Jason, and Leo," she pointed and named the boys.

They nodded and Piper frowned, "you guys don't talk much do you?"

Leo yawned, "it's still morning and we got here at one while you were sleeping. We'll talk and become the Brady Bunch after coffee."

Piper looked at the time and it read 7:30, her eyes widened and she cursed, "shit I need to go!"

"We could just give you a ride in our car," Jason offered while rubbing his eyes.

Piper bit her lip considering the offer, "no thanks, I'll just skateboard my way." If she went with them, then she would be attacked by crazy fans, while they all try to get a glimpse of the boy band. She didn't want to deal with that.

Jason shrugged and Percy yawned while asking, "you still have that old thing?"

"Perry is not a thing!" Piper defended, "he is my baby, and I love him as you love that gas exhausting, motor running, and ozone damaging piece of metal that you ridiculously named Lola."

Leo snorted, "at least Lola can carry five people and has automated voice control."

Piper rolled her eyes and left before she could waste anymore time.

It wasn't even ten minutes before Piper ran into the boys again, literally. She was just skateboarding across the street when her eardrums nearly got busted by screeching tires, and her body collapsed in a puddle a few feet away after a silver light blinded her from the sun.

She cursed when she saw who ran over her. Jason fucking Grace, who's jaw was dropped along with the other boys. The look on there faces would've been hilarious if she wasn't dripping mud and her knees weren't throbbing.

She gritted her teeth and marched over to the drivers side and ripped the door open. "S-sorry," Jason stuttered. "Gods, are you okay? I'm so so sorry!"

She glared at him and with her voice strained she muttered. "Get. Out."

"W-what?" Jason asked still immensely apologetic and a bit terrified.

"I said. Get out." She paused each word with menacing rage.

"Dude, just listen to her," Leo whispered from the backseat. Smart boy.

Jason followed Leo's advice and got out as Piper commanded. Piper threw Perry at Percy who was sitting in the passengers sit and threw her backpack in the back seat, which hit Nico in the gut. Piper got in the drivers seat and started the car after buckling up. She slammed the door shut and rolled down the window.

She yelled at Jason, who was still standing outside, "do you want to get to fucking school or not?"

He nodded and then she yelled, "then get in the damn car." He scrambled into the backseat. She started the car again and began driving, just because she doesn't drive doesn't mean she can't.

The atmosphere in the car was dense with fear, tension, and awkwardness. Not to mention rage since Piper was still incredibly pissed off, she could feel the dirty liquid sloshing around her toes in her shoes.

Piper flexed her fingers around the steering wheel and sighed, she soon began drumming them against the wheel. The silence was dense and too much, she was in a car with strangers and her brother, who technically is a stranger since they sadly now have that awkwardness around them an—Piper turned on the radio. The silence was suffocating her; usually she liked the quiet, but not this kind.

Piper smiled as she heard a familiar voice, Thalia's heart played through the form of "Fuckin' Perfect." She released a few knots from her shoulders and a slouched a bit. She remembered when Thalia presented the group her piece, her mascara was running with dried tears and new ones ready to fall. Her lip was quivering and her fist was trembling with an imprisoned wrinkled paper ball.

"Turn it up, Nico's girlfriend is on." Leo smirked.

The atmosphere became lighter and she could see Nico's blazing cheeks from the rear view mirror. Thalia or Sam wasn't dating anyone, no one in her group was. Piper smirked, what a revelation! Thalia likes Nico and Nico likes Thalia...well Sam, but still.

"She's not my girlfriend," Nico muttered with narrowed eyes.

"I forgot that you got that whole unrequited love thing going on. Just ask her out dude, it's not that hard." Percy advised.

Piper could feel Nico's glare piercing through Percy's seat, the feeling was so intense that shivers ran down her arms.

Piper slowed down and moved to the other lane to occupy the empty slot behind a Toyata, but a car behind her sped in front of her taking her spot. Piper frowned and went back to the left lane and the car blocked her there too. She went back to the other lane and the car blocked her again.

Piper gritted her teeth and honked the horn long, multiple times. She was pissed off, her day already started off bad and she didn't need some asshole making it worse. She rolled down her windows and kept stopped honking, "HEY ASSHOLE! IM GOING TO CALL NINE-ONE-ONE ON YOUR ASS IF YOU DONT FUCKING STOP BLOCKING ME!" The car moved to the other lane and Piper sped up and quickly took its previous stop. When the two cars were window to window, Piper honked a few times, taking the chance to flip the tinted car off. When the other car soon became out of sight, Piper slumped back into her seat and let out a long breath.

She looked at the rear view mirror and found wide eyes staring at her. Her eyebrows furrowed down, "What?" She asked. "Didn't you see what that asshole was doing? I had to do something! The idiot was pissing me off and he can't just act like a fucking retard on the road, people could get hurt!" Her eyes met Jason's through the mirror and he looked away.

Piper ran ahead of the boys from the parking lot and reached the office before the late bell rang. Her lungs were on fire and she leaned all her weight on her elbow that was rested on the desk.

"I'm here to. Get my schedule. Piper McLean." She heaved out and the office aid gave her a snarky glare before she got up and left to get her schedule.

"You look awful," Piper turned around and found the girls sitting in the chairs. Shouldn't they be in class?

"They called us down here to show the new students around," Annabeth answered as if she read Piper's mind, "they called your name too."

"Now why does it look like you came out of the sewer?" Thalia asked.

Her answer came behind them in the form of four panting boys, Piper pointed at them. "They. Ran. Me. Over." She scowled.

Reyna raised an eyebrow, Annabeth's mouth opened to find a coherent response. Thalia just snickered, and Piper glared at her.

"Oh, come on! We didn't even run over you! We just hit you and you fell into a puddle, there is a difference."

Piper gritted her teeth at Leo who swallowed visibly. "O-Of course it was totally wrong and there was more harm than done," he rambled nervously, "and-and Jason did it!" He squeaked.

Said boy had his eyes wide as saucers and stuttered, "I-it was an accident! And I apologized! I'm sorry!"

Piper rolled her eyes and waited for the office aid to hand her her schedule but it seemed like she was to busy drooling at the boys in front of her. She cleared her throat trying to get the predators attention, but the animal was to enticed and licked its lips while ogling the prey. Piper glared, for what seemed like the fifth time this morning, at her and yanked the paper

After quickly sweeping through the paper, Piper turned around and found the boys nearly dozing off in the chairs except Percy who was staring at Annabeth, and the girls sitting quietly waiting for whoever to show up and tell them why they were here in the first place. Oh wait, Annabeth was blushing immensely and trying not to stare back.

Piper sighed, she expected Percy and Annabeth's reunion to be romantic or exciting or something. Of course that may be due to the romance novels hidden under the floor boards of her room, but still this was just sad. Since they were all here together, she might as well introduce each other. Piper woke the boys up and everyone stood up.

"Since we are all here, and will probably see more of each other in the future, I figured we'd all introduce each other," Piper explained.

"Girls, you already know the boys. So boys, this is Annabeth," the blonde gave a small smile, "Reyna," the stern girl nodded at them, "and Thalia," the punk gave them an easy smirk.

"Good, so you all are already acquainted with each other." Principal Brown was a kind old man who didn't know what half the school was doing.

"Girls, I called you three down here to show the young lads the campus, and I hope you will stick by them throughout the day until they get settled in their classes."

Annabeth nodded, "yes sir."

"Good." he handed the boys their schedules. "You will all be excused until third period. So that leaves you girls an hour to make sure the boys are well acquainted with the school. I hope you all will have a nice day and I hope you boys will enjoy the school."

They all nodded and Principal Brown returned to his office.

"Is it just me or did it sound like he was referring to us as special cargo or something?" Leo asked.

"Technically, you are," Annabeth answered, "since you guys are a world famous band going to an average high school."

"Anyway," Annabeth continued, "we should pair off with whoever we have similar classes with, that way we could know where our classes are too."

"Okay." Thalia, Piper, and Reyna answered in unison.

"I call Reyna!" Leo grinned and walked over to Reyna and put his arm around her shoulders.

"So Reyna," he gave her a dazzling smile, "are you a nurse? Cause it seems that you just healed my heart!"

"I'm seventeen," she answered unimpressed. "Now you have three seconds to get your arm off my shoulder before I rip it off," she threatened with a stern look.

Leo's grin never faltered, in fact it might have grown wider. "Feisty, aren't you? Lucky for you that's my favorite kind!"

Reyna glared at him then at Annabeth, who announced that Reyna was partnered with Leo, which made his smile grow larger.

Reyna was with Leo and she looked about as ready to murder him, Annabeth was with Percy which neither of them were able to look at each other without blushing, Thalia was with Nico which Thalia looked as happy as Reyna did which left Nico hopelessly confused, and Piper was left with Jason who just looked done with the world.

Piper sighed, this was going to be a long day.

They didn't even get past the hallway. As soon as the bell rang, hoards of people crowded the boys, asking for autographs and pictures. The girls were pushed out of the swarm and painfully landed on their faces.

"I hate everybody," Thalia grumbled while rubbing her cheek.

Reyna sighed, "what do we do now?"

"First things first, get off the floor before we get trampled," Annabeth suggested and they all stood up, "and we should help the boys."

"I don't know, it seems like they're enjoying it," Thalia responded with a mirth.

"How can you tell? By the look of terror on Percy's face or the trembling agitation of Nico?" Reyna blandly answered.

Thalia smiled and Reyna rolled her eyes with a small quirk of her lips.

Piper was not happy, not at all. She moved past the anger and bitchiness to frustration and just wanting to break down crying. She just wanted a shower and a tub of Ben and Jerry's, and it was barely nine in the morning.

Piper looked at each of the boys expressions and sighed. It was like a circus, with the boys as the new attraction for the audience to devour. She shook her head, she had to do something quick, she could literally feel Percy's fear from here.

A devious smirk grew on the frown of her lips. She turned to Thalia, "hey Thals, how good are your acting skills?"

Thalia's eyebrows rose all the way up to her hairline.

"You sure this is going to work?" Annabeth asked Reyna.

Reyna raised an eyebrow, "this is Piper and Thalia we're talking about. I'm praying for a miracle."

Annabeth chuckled and checked her phone and lightly slapped Reyna's arm.

"They're ready; let's go."

Annabeth and Reyna pushed and forced there way to the center of the sea of people.

Annabeth stood in front of the boys and yelled: "Hey! Why are you guys here, when Taylor Swift and Justin Timberlake are in the visitors parking lot?"

"And how do you know this?" Drew, a local school bully, questioned with her arms crossed.

"From Piper, she was late to school and skipped first with Thalia to meet them. The boys are real close to them, like siblings, so they wanted to check up on them." Annabeth smoothly lied.

"Right, boys?"

After not hearing a response, Reyna pinched Leo and he squeaked, "yeah! Totally! We, uh, have taco night every Tuesday together!" Leo nervously smiled.

Piper and Thalia ran through the doors screaming, "OMG, I CANT BELIEVE TAYLOR SWIFT SIGNED MY FOREHEAD!"

Thalia squealed, "I KNOW RIGHT! OMG, I CANT BELIEVE JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE HUGGED ME! HE SMELLED SOO GOOD, I'M NEVER SHOWERING AGAIN!"

Believing the act, the crowd surged forward abandoning the boys and trampled Thalia and Piper to get out the door with some screaming, "I LOVE TAYLOR!"

Piper and Thalia's groan echoed through the almost empty hallway. They both got up with the help of Jason and Nico, who surprisingly were at their side before the others.

After that fiasco, the girls began their responsibility of showing the boys around. They quickly left before the tsunami of people could come back and terrorize them once they found out that Taylor and Justin aren't actually at their school.

Piper and Jason were walking side by side to the library in a rigid silence.

Throughout the journey in and around the campus, and the not so endearing silence in between showcasing buildings and rooms, Piper's mind wandered and eventually landed on Jason.

She never really noticed his appearance until she studied him from the corner off her eye. His hair was short, even though most boys couldn't pull off short hair, he did, in the most subtle and attractive way possible. She was nearly blinded by it since it glowed liquid gold from the sun in the richest and prettiest way possible.

His eyes were burning sapphire that conveyed no emotion. His structure was straight and disciplined, he was just slightly tan, and the middle of his chest reached her head. His lips were set in a permanent frown and the only imperfection that was visible was the small scar above the corner of his lip. His entire expression was closed off from everyone, professional, and somber. Somewhat close to Reyna's.

He wasn't like her; he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve like she did.

"I'm sorry," his voice was quiet and gruff.

Piper averted her eyes and looked straight ahead. She blinked confused, "um, what?"

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. For this morning. Percy said I could practice driving on his car since I have my permit and I kind of know how to drive but apparently not since this morning and I didn't see you which is really not a great excuse since I should've been driving slower any—"

"Jason?"

"Yes?" He stopped midway and looked at Piper who was smiling.

"You're rambling," mirth was noticeable from her voice.

He blushed and she laughed amused.

"You're lucky I can never hold a grudge." She smiled with laughter still twinkling behind her glasses. "Let's start over," she held out her hand, "Piper McLean."

He sighed and with a smile that Mona Lisa would be proud of, he shook her hand.

They continued walking in silence, except the silence wasn't so hostile and tense, it was comfortable and a bit endearing, possibly from the essence of a new friendship, or at least an acquaintance.

Piper nearly had every class with Jason, and for every class they had together, he surprisingly sat by her. Which meant that they sat in the back of every class away from humans. Luckily, he didn't ask her why she sat so far away, and she didn't feel like explaining how she was the loser that was a test subject for various bullying methods. If she didn't bring attention towards her, than nobody would notice her. Of course, since he was here, that's all anybody paid attention too.

"Do you own like a huge mansion or something?"

"Is it easy for you to get hot chicks?"

"Is it true that you know Taylor Swift and Justin Timberlake?"

From the twitch of his eyebrow on his stoic face, Piper could tell that he was extremely annoyed. Since it was the first day of school, no one was going to teach anything and the teacher certainly wasn't going to tell everybody to shut up anytime soon. So Piper tried to, in the nicest way possible.

"Uh I don't think he's in the mood to talk right now. So if you could all talk to him later...?"

And the invasion of China broke out.

"Who asked you, McLean?"

"Why are you even sitting next to him? It's probably you who's freaking him out! So why don't you just shut up and go sit somewhere you actually belong before I make you!"

"Hey!" Jason barked with narrowed eyes.

"She's my friend, and I would appreciate it if you do not talk to her like that. Now please just leave us alone." Jason ordered with an under tone of a threat in his voice.

And everyone did just that, they turned around and began whispering about the star and the loser.

Piper poked him in the arm to catch his attention, and once she did, she mouthed thank you to him. He nodded and they sat there in silence until the bell rang for lunch.

The girls and the boys waited for each other at the cafeteria and stood in line together. They all were in a better mood now than this morning. They were relaxed and, although a bit tired, happier. They were chatting amongst each other over the day's events and everything was normal.

Everything was alright until trouble came in the form of two boys, Travis and Connor Stoll. Twin pranksters who caused mindless and potentially harmful mischief all over the place. They walked over to the girls holding four red slushies, with a devilish smile occupying half their faces.

"Hey girls!" They called and as soon as they came, they ran. Laughing at the anger and humiliation radiating off the girls. The boys jaws were unhinged, unable to comprehend what just happened.

Pipers eyes were stinging and watering from the red dye dripping off her forehead. Her cheeks were numb from the icy trap and goosebumps rose on her arms.

She took slow deep breaths and tried to remain calm, unlike Thalia, who was cursing threats and being restrained by a poor Nico, who was in pain by her kicking and elbowing. Annabeth was restraining Percy with her hand on his wrist from going after the twins and causing a scene. Reyna was glaring at everyone and everything that looked at them, while Leo was scrummaging around his belt pockets for... napkins?

Piper sighed, of course this would happen, something terrible always did on the first day of school. Last year it was dead animal carcasses in their lockers, and the year before that well... we don't want to talk about the year before that.

Piper took off her glasses and yanked it up and down in the air to get most of the slushy off before she cleaned it with her shirt. Piper was going to wipe her face off with her arm, but Jason stopped her and gave her a few napkins instead.

They sat down at a table farthest away from everybody once they got their food. Thalia was still grumbling about how she was going to kill the Stolls. After a few seconds of silence Piper realized that the boys were with them because the principal told them to. They probably wanted to sit with someone else or somewhere else on their own.

"You guys don't have to sit with us if you don't want to, we understand if you want to go hang out with someone else," Piper said as she forked her salad in her mouth.

"No," they all said in unison which was a bit creepy.

"Have you seen the people here? They're all a bunch of freaks and weirdos," Nico said nonchalantly, "and not the good kind."

Thalia raised her eyebrows, "there's a good kind?"

Nico nodded, "yes."

"Anyways, you guys could care less that we're all famous, but I'm not leaving my friends and sister for people who used to bully me," Percy added.

"And I couldn't leave my Rey-Rey all alone to the wolves now could I?" Leo grinned at Reyna's glare and threat of 'I will throttle you.'

Everyone now looked at Jason for a comment, he just shrugged and said "I'm not social."

They continued eating until they saw a girl approaching their table dragging the Stolls by their ears in each hand. They were cursing in pain but they didn't do anything from the fear off the murderous brunette dragging them across the room.

She reached their table and twisted the boys ears, "apologize," she gritted through her teeth.

"Why should we?" Connor, the shorter one, protested.

"Sorry." Travis obeyed and his brother looked at him astonished.

"Dude!" Connor shouted and Travis just shrugged.

The girl twisted Connor's ear roughly and the pain on his face was enough to make Piper flinch. "All right! Jeez, sorry." The girl let the boys go and Connor left while Travis stayed behind the girl.

The girl smiled, all anger and agitation wiped clean from her face. "I'm sorry for what the idiots did, those two are the devil spawns, I should now, I live right next door to them. I'm Katie Gardner by the way."

Piper smiled and introduced herself and the others. "Nice to meet y'all," Piper noticed the slight southern accent in Katie's voice.

"You too, are you new here?"Piper asked, she hadn't seen Katie around here before.

Katie nodded, "been homeschooled my whole life until now. I wanted to try something different, I better go my mom might be waiting for me outside. See y'all!" Katie waved and ran out the cafeteria, leaving Travis alone looking at where she stood at like a lost puppy.

Piper looked around to see if anyone else noticed the way Travis looked and acted around Katie, the way most did when they were in love. Percy took Piper home and her mother was waiting for her with a smile and a malicious credit card in hand. Piper sighed, her mother always kept her word.

And there was no escape for shopping with her mother.

**Thank You for reading! For all the people who follow my other story "Book One: The Beginning" be prepared, there will be an update coming soon. Also to the ones who've read "Cursed" be prepared there will be a massive change coming soon sometime this week. Just Letting y'all know. **

**Also, Travis and Connor dumped the red slushies on the girls, I didn't directly write but it's supposed to be implied, just to let you know if you were confused.**

**Again thank you to Awesomepossum328 for editing the chapter, if you haven't already you should check out some of her stories. They are nail biting! **

**Please review!**


End file.
